New Years
by dontforget2live
Summary: New Years has always been kind to George and Angelina. This follows them through their life after the war, good and the bad. Rated T for some moderate drinking and some innuendos and implied sexual content in later chapters. Complete.
1. December 31st, 1998: Recovery

**A/N: Hello, everybody! This is the first time I've written anything about George & Angelina. My Angelina is blunt and has a wicked sense of humor.**

**P.S. This story will have 5 chapters.**

**P.P.S. I have a poll up on my profile. Can you pretty please vote?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not the super rich and super awesome J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>George slumped further down into the futon, brooding over his late twin, Fred. A new year was coming up, another year without his other half.<p>

Angelina Johnson walked into the sitting room, holding a bottle of Firewhiskey in one hand.

"Hullo," George greeted his girlfriend dully.

Angelina smiled sadly and sat down beside him. "George," She greeted him softly, placing a hand on his arm. She paused momentarily. "I brought Firewhiskey."

George said nothing and merely nodded. Angelina continued. "I think we should drown our sorrows and get pissed drunk," She suggested.

One corner of George's mouth turned up briefly. "Pass the bottle," He requested. Angelina did so and he took a large swig of the drink.

George grinned as he passed the bottle back to Angelina. She paused with the bottle halfway to her mouth and abruptly held the bottle high in the air. "To Fred," She toasted.

George copied her movements with an imaginary glass. "To Fred," He echoed.

Many other toasts were toasted that night, including "To mischief!" "To pranking unsuspecting idiots!" "To Quidditch!" "To this awesome invention called Firewhiskey!" and "To the many stupid things my thick brother Ron does!"

Just before the clock struck 12, the couple slipped back into the kitchen, where the rest of their family and friends were grouped.

George pulled Angelina over to stand beside cabinet. "I have an idea for a prank," He announced, eyes twinkling almost like they used to.

"What?" Angelina inquired, just as mischievous.

"When we enter the New Year, everyone's going to be snogging their respective other, right? And I reckon Ron will get too caught up snogging Hermione that they'll both forget about the rest of us."

"So… firecracker to startle them?" Angelina finished, smirking devilishly.

"You read my mind, Ange," George agreed, his old smirk appearing hesitantly on his face.

At that precise moment, the clock struck 12:00 and the room was filled with snogging couples. Angelina linked her arms behind George's neck and kissed him deeply.

After a few seconds, George reluctantly broke away from the kiss to forward his plan. Spinning around, he threw the cupboard door open and grabbed a _Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat _Firework.

George levitated it into the air with the help of Hover Charm and set it above his younger brother's head. He looked over at Angelina, who had her wand out and ready.

"Now," he said, and a jet of water streamed out of her wand and set the firecracker off.

At the first _bang! _Ron and Hermione sprung apart with a yelp. The couple in question started blushing a shade that would make a tomato jealous.

Ginny was first to start laughing, joined soon after by Harry. Angelina was next, leaning into George for support as she laughed heartily. Finally, George started laughing too; he couldn't help it, it was just that funny.

Soon everyone in the room was laughing, including Molly Weasley, who was trying her best to look stern and failing miserably.

"It's not bloody funny!" Ron bellowed angrily. Of course, this only made them all laugh harder.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin! <strong>

**Subtle Hint: I like reviews!** **;)**


	2. December 31st, 1999: New Beginnings

**A/N: I normally would've posted this earlier, but my internet totally flaked out yesterday. I'm actually not lying, it really did.**

**P.S. Pretty please vote on my poll?**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. No. Own_._ Okay?**

* * *

><p>George drummed his fingers nervously onto the tabletop. The little box in his pocket felt heavy as lead, and his hands were clammy.<p>

Lee Jordan sat down beside George, placing his glass of Firewhiskey onto the table. Lee peered into George's eyes concernedly.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" He asked.

In answer, George clumsily fished the box out of his pocket and after glancing around to make sure no one was watching, slid it quickly across the table to his friend.

Lee caught it the box and looked at it curiously. Shooting a quick look at George, he opened the box and whistled once.

"Good luck, mate," Lee clapped his friend on the back and slid the box back across the table. He stood up and walked over to Oliver Wood.

George took another deep breath to steel his nerves. _You can do this, _He told himself_. You're a Weasley, for Merlin's sake!_

George stood up quickly, sliding the box back into

his pocket and walking over to where Angelina stood talking to Alicia Spinnet, Lee's girlfriend.

"Hullo, ladies," He smirked, sliding an arm around Angelina's waist. Angelina and Alicia rolled their eyes playfully.

"Hello, George," Alicia smiled, giving her old friend a quick one-armed hug.

"Happy New Year, Alicia," George shot back, grinning. "Mind if I borrow Angelina?"

Alicia gave him a secretive smile, as if she knew his intent. "Nope," She answered lightly, eyes twinkling all the while.

George nodded at her and started to steer Angelina in the direction of the sitting room. When he looked back (accidentally catching the eyes of Ginny in the process), Alicia mouthed _Good luck _to him and turned away.

When the couple entered the sitting room, Angelina walked over to the nearest armchair and flopped gracelessly onto it.

"So,' She started. "Why exactly have you stolen away from the party?"

George fiddled with his hands, knowing that he should probably get on with it already. So after a deep breath, he slid onto his knees and pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. Angelina's eyes widened comically.

"Look," He started nervously. "I have no bloody idea how I'm going to do this, so if I make any mistakes, blame them on Ginny. Or anyone else, for that matter. Soooo… I really love you, Ange. Will you marry me?"

Angelina's eyes had widened to the size of saucers and had a hand covering her mouth.

"Ange?" George prompted her nervously.

Abruptly, Angelina flew from her seat and tackled George in a tight hug. "Yes! Yes! YES!" She screamed joyously.

George smiled in both relief and triumph and hugged her back, deftly sliding the ring onto her finger. Neither noticed that the color changing diamond turned bright yellow.

From behind the door came whispering. "Are they…?" Ronald Weasley trailed off.

There came a sound like someone had hit another someone, followed by an indignant "Ow!"

"You idiot! He proposed, for Godric's sake! She's just excited," Ginny admonished Ron.

George grinned just as Angelina turned her head and kissed him deeply and passionately. When the need for air surfaced, they broke apart, both panting heavily.

Angelina immediately got up and ran to the door, throwing it open.

"I'm engaged!" He screamed to Ginny, who was closest, and twirling her around with a shout of glee. She then continued on to hug Ron, and then even Hermione and Harry, who were lurking abashedly nearby. "I'M ENGAGED!"

George smiled softly and leant against the door frame. Ginny joined him, propping an elbow on his shoulder.

"So, you finally summoned up your Gryffindor bravery and proposed," She stated lazily. "Angelina seems happy."

George turned and ruffled his younger sister's hair affectionately. "She is," He smirked mischievously. "And Ron is more thick then I previously thought."

Ginny smiled innocently as Angelina moved back towards the kitchen. George patted Ginny on the head quickly, dodged her incoming jinx, and Apparated into the kitchen.

George reached his destination just as his girlfr- _fiancée _now- burst in, cheeks flushed.

Everyone turned around to face the disruption. "I'm engaged. I'm engaged!  
>She announced happily, holding up her hand to show off the yellow diamond.<p>

There was shocked silence for a moment, and then Molly Weasley shrieked and ran to hug Angelina.

_I do quite like New Years, _George thought merrily.


	3. December 31st, 2000: Contentment

**A/N: Hello again! Since I couldn't update this yesterday, I'll say belated Merry Christmas** **instead! Or Happy Hanukkah, if you celebrate that.**

** This is a short chapter, and I promise the rest of the chapters (there are 2 more) will be longer. Speaking of new chapters, can you guess what the next chappie will be about? ;)**

**to alohamora080: Thanks! I wasn't sure if I had 'captured' Lee's personality well enough at first. I've always imagined that Molly would be shrieking and ecstatic every time one of her kids or daughter/son in-law gets engaged or (hint) pregnant! She has to be one of my favorite characters to write for this very reason.**

**to adp1222: Thanks so much!**

**to Loserslurgy: Thank you! I won't give any more more spoilers away, but the next two chapters are going to be called Happiness and Futures respectively.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**P.S. Can you guys please vote on the poll I put up on my profile? Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Angelina stretched and plopped her feet into her husband George's lap, smiling innocently.<p>

George pushed them off. "Pray tell, why did you put your feet in my lap?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow expectantly.

Angelina snorted and put her feet right back into his lap. "Because I felt like it, that's why," She retorted, rolling her eyes in mock-exasperation. "Do you have a problem with that?"

George ruffled her hair and smirked at her. "As a matter of fact, I _do_," He responded, eyes twinkling merrily. "And I might just have to do something about that."

Quick as lighting, he reached out and tickled Angelina's feet, causing her to squeal and kick out at him.

George laughed as Angelina launched her compact body at him in retaliation. "Oh no you don't!" He yelled and flipped them over so she was underneath him. He pinned her hands above her head before she could lash out at him again.

Angelina cursed and struggled wildly, trying desperately to free herself. George watched as she finally gave up and started trying to hit him instead.

"Oi!" He said warningly, catching her hand and rubbing his thumb across the now black diamond of her ring. "I'll let you go if you stop struggling, love."

Angelina sighed loudly and slumped, defeated. She was trying to stay mad, but a small smile was fighting its way onto her lips/

Suddenly, the grandfather clock by the window struck twelve, announcing the New Year. Angelina grinned crookedly and reached up to pull George's mouth down to hers and kissed him passionately.

After a few minutes, the couple broke apart, leaning their foreheads against each other and breathing heavily.

George reached down to tuck a stray piece of hair behind his wife's ear.

"So... I think the New Year needs to be christened properly," He announced, grinning in a very suggestive way.

Angelina sighed. _What was the harm? _She thought _We _are _married, after all._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin! :)<em><br>_**


	4. December 31st, 2003: Happiness

**A/N: Heya! I know I haven't posted recently, and yes, I do have a good excuse: I've been at my family's chalet for the past few days, and my grandma has yet to invest in an internet connection. ****This is the penultimate or second-to-last chapter; the next one will be posted on New Years Eve.**

**P.S. Poll. Vote please?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

><p>"And then, Ginny starts asking for peanut butter on crisps. <em>Peanut butter<em> on _crisps_, I tell you! I had to run out to the store at _1_ in the _morning_ just to get them, but after one bite she's puking into the sink. I swear, these cravings will be the end of my mental health," Harry Potter said, slinging an arm around a pregnant Ginny's waist and smiling down at her grumpy expression.

Ginny rested her hand on her slightly swollen belly. "Oh, you lost your mental health _ages_ ago, Potter," She grumbled darkly.

"'Ear, 'ear," George interjected, causing everyone to groan.

"Give it up already, George," Ron advised his brother.

Angelina laughed and shifted closer to George. "Can we go outside?" She asked quietly. "We need to talk."

George peered at Angelina curiously, and nodded, getting up. He offered her a hand and helped her up, ignoring the many curious glances.

Angelina opened the door and walked outside, pulling her arms through her coat.

George trailed after her. "Why did we have to come outside?" He complained, sticking his hands inside his coat pockets. "It's bloody cold out here!"

Angelina smiled nervously. "Because there's no eavesdroppers here," She told him amusedly, shaking her head in mock exasperation.

"And _why_ exactly do we need so much privacy?"

Angelina caught the innuendo in George's words and swatted him on the arm. "George!" She scolded, trying to not show her amusement.

"So what exactly did you want to tell me?" George asked, lifting an eyebrow at her curiously.

Angelina took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "You remember a few weeks ago when I came back after my trial with the Tornadoes?" She started hesitantly.

George grinned. "You were away away for a whole month; I remember that night _vividly_," He responded suggestively. "Very nice night, that was."

Angelina chuckled. "Yeah, well...there's more than one outcome of that," She told her husband softly.

George cocked his head slightly. "And what exactly would that be, except for very sore limbs?" He questioned, looking confused.

Angelina took his hands and smiled slightly. "Erm, we were so... _desperate_, I guess, that in the heat of the moment we forgot the charm," She said, watching George's eyes grow wide.

"You-you mean- you're-" He managed, growing pale, eyes bugging out.

Angelina nodded, placing his hand onto her stomach.

"I'm pregnant, George," She announced softly.

If possible, George grew even whiter. "Are you serious?" He asked, his Adam's apple bobbing convulsively.

Angelina nodded. Slowly, she watched George's face go from complete shock to astonishment to excitement and finally, to pure happiness.

George got a crazy grin on his face and shouted something incomprehensible. Hr grabbed Angelina and swung her around in a circle. "You're pregnant!" He yelled, laughing a little maniacally. "She's pregnant! Angelina's pregnant! We're going to have a baby!"

And with that, still grinning madly, George grabbed his wife's hand and sprinted back towards the house, still yelling as Angelina had 5 years before. "ANGE'S PREGNANT! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"


	5. December 31st, 2005: Futures

**A/N: Hello again! Happy New Years, everyone! I can't believe that this is the last chapter; this story went by so fast, in my opinion. I've made it my New Years resolution to update more.**

**Here's a funny conversation between me and my dad out on the mountain:**

**(my dad was making funny faces at my back while skiing directly behind me)**

**Me: Are you serious?**

**My dad: No, I'm Remus. And I'm about to transform and go all wolfy on you.**

**Yeah, my family is weird.**

**alohamora080: Aha, thanks! I've always believed that Ginny's had Harry wrapped around her finger for a while, and I imagine that it'll just get worse when she gets pregnant. Happy New Years!**

** LilyLunaEvans: Thank you so much! Happy New Years!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Angelina chuckled quietly and smiled up at baby Roxanne, who was being thrown into the air by George.<p>

Roxanne squealed as her dad caught her again, but quickly started to pout when she realized that he wasn't going to throw her again.

Roxanne hit him with her tiny fist in indignation.

George chuckled quietly. "She's more like you every day, Ange," He said softly.

Roxanne started hitting him again. "Okay, okay! I give in, Roxie!" He relented, laughing. "Correction: She's exactly like you, Ange."

Angelina pretended to scowl. "I'd _bloody_ hope so. I pushed her and her prankster-in-training twin out- speaking of, where is Fred?" She asked worriedly.

"He's in the crib, taking a nap and dreaming of Dungbombs."

"And where is your wand?" Angelina questioned sharply.

George patted his back pockets. "Um... I don't know?"

"And the box of firecrackers?"

George grimaced. "Erm, they're in his room...?" he admitted.

Angelina looked worried. "You left _our_son _alone_ with a box of fireworks and possibly your _wand_?" She asked him, astonishment plain on her face. "_George_! Do you know how _dangerous_ he can be with them? Crookshanks _still_ hasn't grown hair back on his left side!"

George looked worried. "So _why_ exactly are we just standing here?" He threw over his shoulder as he raced towards the nursery, Angelina on his heels.

Halfway across the hallway, the couple had to throw themselves against the wall as a giggling red blur raced past them.

"_Fred_!" Angelina shrieked, sprinting after him.

The aforementioned baby finally came to a halt on his toy broomstick, waving the lit firecrackers in his hands.

"FRED!" George yelled. "Put them down!"

Fred giggled and threw the firecrackers into the air.

The firecrackers exploded in a shower of brilliant yellows and reds, and both twins stared transfixed at them.

George scooped Fred off the broomstick and hugged him to his chest.

"Fred," He said, a grin upon his face. "You'd have made your namesake proud."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Years, everybody!<strong>

**aw844 :)**


End file.
